I'm a Better Kisser
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: DallyxOC Sadie  Pairing, one-shot for JailBirdSadie HAPPY  BIRTHDAY! :D


_AN: This is a one-shot I wrote for EllethAussie, also known as JailBirdSadie, today's her birthday! Happy birthday! ( BTW your sister told me I'm not a stalker lol) So I wrote you this One-shot ( TuffGreaserGal asked me to so I give her full credit) And it's about Sadie and Dally, since Sadie is your OC. I hope you enjoy! BTW, if you are not the person this One-shot is dedicated to and you still want to read it, you might not understand a few things until you read my other story, it used to be called Dally's Little Sister: Bad Boy or Funny Guy? But I changed the name to Shadows in the Night cuz it sounds cooler. Anyways, I hope you have a happy birthday! On with the One-shot!_

Dally POV

I stormed down the street, looking and feeling pissed. Sylvia was cheating on me again, that damn broad. I'll bet she was with Tim. A small part of me told me that it wasn't him, since he had a thing for my little sister, Devi, but I ignored it. Slashing Tim's tires always made me feel better, so I headed over to my house to get my switch. Hopefully Devi wasn't there, she would ask questions. Devil still didn't know anything about me being the king of hoods, I tried to protect her by not letting her know. Plus, I think she had a thing for Tim too. And also Two-Bit. But that's beside the point. I walked in and saw Devi in a heated debate with Sadie, her best friend. I'd always had a thing for her, despite the fact that I was dating Sylvia on and off. She was a lot better looking, and wasn't a slut. I just never thought it would be a good idea since she never seemed to like me like that. Plus, if I asked her out and she said no, it might ruin her friendship with Devi and it would be all my fault. So basically it was a bad idea.

As soon as I entered the room, they immediately stopped talking. I was immediately suspicious.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Sadie shot Devi a dirty look, and... Was she blushing? Her cheeks seemed to be just a tiny bit redder, but I thought it was just the lighting.

"We weren't talking about anything, right Sadie?" Devi asked, grinning. Sadie shot her another glare.

"No we weren't." Sadie growled, her eyes never leaving Devi's face. I just sighed. Girls were so weird. Devi seemed to remember something, and she scrambled up from her seat and grabbed her jacket.

"I have to pick Lyric ip from work, I'll be right back!" She yelled as she ran out the door, but not before giving Sadie a wink. Sadie just rolled her eyes and got a coke from the fridge. I watched as she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Aren't you supposed to be going home now?" I asked. Sadie gave me a glare, then said,

"No, I'm staying over tonight. And I'm in a really bad mood right now. Don't ask." I was surprised, it took a lot to get Sadie in a bad mood for long.

"Well why not the Curtis's house?" I asked, knowing that everyone always stayed overnight there.

"Devi's my best friend. Plus, Steve's there, and I don't want him pestering me about anything. I know that I can be in peace here since nobody gives a hang." Her voice was flat, she must be in a bad mood. I gave a hang, I just didn't show it.

"What about Devi?" I asked again. Man, where are all of these questions coming from?

"She knows exactly why I'm in a bad mood, but she knows not to bother me^ too much about it." Sadie answered again.

"Well then why are you in a bad mood?" I asked, and Sadie glared at me.

"I said don't ask." She curtly replied.

"Who's gonna make me, huh?" I asked.

Sadie just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the tv. "Whatever." I muttered, grabbing my switchblade.

"She cheated on you again, didn't she?" Sadie asked, catching me off guard.

" None of your business." I replied.

"Actually it is, I'm the one he comes complaining to when you slash his tires when she sleeps with someone else." Sadie retorted. "I don't even know why you're still with her anyways. You could do better and you know it." Was it just me, or did that seem like a challenge?

Sadie POV

"And why do you think that?" Dally asked with his signature smirk. That smirk that made my heart melt every time, no matter how cheesy it sounds, it was true. But I never showed it.  
>"Well I've heard from Tim plus a bunch of other hoods that she's a horrible kisser. " I retorted. Dally just blew it off.<p>

"Really?" And you think you could do better?" He challenged. I just smirked.

"Damn straight I could." Then I kissed him. Surprisingly enough, he actually kissed me back. It was great until Two-Bit barged in.

"AAAAH! Dallas Winston and Merchandise Wheeler are making out! IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!" He screamed childishly. I flipped him off, not even breaking my kiss with Dally. I'd wanted to do this forever, and I wasn't about to let Two-Bit ruin it. That was one of the best days _of my life._

_Okay I know the ending is really cheesy, but hey, it's my first One-shot! I know I've already said this like five times, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


End file.
